Me cabrea
by Skorpio-99781
Summary: Porque todos tenemos un mal día, y el principe de las serpientes no iba a ser menos. Un pequeño Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Resultado de una de esas bofetadas de inspiración que me golpean a veces, espero que os guste, es cortito así que leedlo hasta el final. Y que más decir aparte de que los personajes no son creación mia, aunque hago con ellos lo que me da la gana en esta historia.

Que lo disfruten.

**ME CABREA**

Hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo, por lo general la gente suele apartarse de mi camino hoy el huevo es demasiado grande, no es que me moleste especialmente, ya sabes, cuando uno está de mal humor todo lo que pasa, sea bueno o malo te molesta.

Un par de niñas de primero gritan del susto cuando doblo la esquina. En otra ocasión las habría gritado algo, pero estoy tan furioso que se me quitan las ganas tan siquiera de reparar en ellas más que para esquivarlas.

Quiero encontrarme con alguien de Griffindor, me encanta molestar a esos inútiles con su orgullo de león intocable, por favor, que asco, quien ha derramado esto en el suelo. Miro a mi alrededor, nadie es capaz de sostener mi mirada. Y eso me irrita más todavía, así que abusando una vez más de mi posición de prefecto grito.

- De quién es esta mierda

Todos miran con terror, es divertido, me siento poderoso, soy poderoso, nadie puede pararme, nadie lo intenta si quiera. Después de unos segundos la culpable aparece, una chica con un uniforme azul. Es tan mona que hasta pienso en dejarlo pasar… Pero no, soy Draco Malfoy, no paso nada por alto, soy así, me encanta ver sufrir a la gente.

- Pues a que esperas para recogerlo niña, ¿una invitación formal? Más te vale que cuando vuelva a pasar por aquí esto esté reluciente.

Me doy media vuelta y me voy, así, sin esperar respuesta, no la necesito, solo era un paso más para afianzar mi estatus. Ya casi he llegado al gran comedor, tengo hambre maldita sea. Y de repente la veo, es como si me estuviera esperando. La odio, la odio por no poder tenerla, por tener que mirar su cuerpo desde lejos, por tener que poner mala cara cuando habla, la odio por ser lista, la odio con todo mi corazón, la odio por ser quien es y por quien no es, todo en ella me molesta, desde sus ojos negros, hasta su forma de andar. La aniquilaría aquí mismo si pudiese de no ser porque es la Griffindor que tanto pide mi lengua de serpiente.

- Quita del medio Granger – digo dándole un empujón.

- Ya puedes quitar el cartel de bestia suelta Harry, acaba de aparecer. – le dice al genio de su amigo.

- Pues ya que está que quite el cartel de muggle suelta.

- Eres un idiota Malfoy, y el problema es que no tiene solución – me dice aguantándome la mirada.

- Lo tuyo tampoco, y a nadie parece importarle. – digo un poco dolido.

Es lo que estaba esperando, que pelease contra mí, era mi vía de escape, por lo menos me sentiría mejor las primeras clases del día, luego debería buscarme otra víctima. La gente nos miraba al pasar, es algo normal que nos vean discutir, pero no tanto que sea a primera hora de la mañana, algunos hasta hacen apuestas.

- Porque al único al que le importa es a ti – dice mirando hacia el pasillo abarrotado de gente.

- Y créeme que si de mí dependiera no seguirías aquí. – digo triunfal. Pero las tripas me suenan, y ella sonríe.

- Creo que deberías ir a tomar algo, tu estomago de bestia inhumana te lo está pidiendo a rugidos para que le entiendas.

- Mmf… ¿Qué pasa Granger, los sangre sucia no desayunáis?

Ella iba a contestar, iba a seguir la pelea pero la comadreja esa que tiene por amigo aparece de la nada con una sonrisa estúpida, bueno, más estúpida de lo normal.

- Los que se pelean se desean – grita feliz.

- Dios mío, Ron. ¿Dónde estabas? – dice el niño sobrevivido. No sé donde estaba pero podía haberse quedado ahí para siempre.

Me quedo de piedra, y ella también, qué coño creía que estaba diciendo. Noto como el rubor se apodera de mi cara, y no puedo controlarlo. Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, esto no puede estar pasando. La gente repara en mi cara. No quiero que nadie pueda pensar algo que no es. Así que saco mi varita y le amenazo.

- Repite eso Weasley…

- Sus hermanos le han dado un filtro de no sé qué y ahora está así. Lo mejor es ignorarle créeme. – dice ella con total calma.

Y baja mi brazo con su mano, el contacto con su piel me vuelve a trastornar, sus suaves dedos tocan mi fría piel, y por su reacción se que ha notado la diferencia, mi piel es perfecta, solo que está más fría que lo que una persona normal esperaría, no puedo evitarlo, y tampoco queda tan mal con mi imagen, ojos grises, pelo rubio, piel fría, queda hasta espeluznante. Sin embargo su piel suave y cálida me hace recordad lo solo que estoy a veces. NO. No puedo dejar que vea que flojeo de más sitios.

- Pues enciérralo en la torre esa que tenéis por Casa.

- No solemos encontrarnos con idiotas como tú, así que no hay problema. Vamos Ron. – dice tirando de su amigo.

- Sé que te gusta, ya casi la tienes el bote, pero la próxima vez se más amable. – dice ese estúpido Weasley mientras es arrastrado.

Salgo en dirección contraria, a que me dé un poco el aire y calmar mis ideas, pero no puedo, estoy furioso, golpeo y maltrato lo poco que se interpone en mi camino, ni siquiera saludo a mis amigos. Estoy mucho más enfadado que antes, y todos sufren mi ira. Y no estoy enfadado porque haya perdido la discusión, ni porque me haya quedado sin desayunar, ni porque me hayan estropeado los zapatos, sino porque sé que en el fondo esa pobre comadreja tiene razón. Y eso... ME CABREA

espero que os haya gustado, hasta otra =)


	2. Chapter 2

Terminaron las clases y mi humor no fue a mejor, sigo cabreado, y maldita sea, me rugen las tripas, estúpido Weasley. ¿Pero que tenemos ahí? Dos niños de primero comiendo en el corredor sin autorización… Soy un prefecto he de salvaguardar el orden en la escuela.

Vostros dos - los niños me miran atemorizados. - ¿Qué haceis comiendo aquí?

Se miran el uno al otro, y tartamudean algo que no entiendo, así que con la mejor de mis sonrisas se los confisco, advirtiéndoles que la próxima vez no haré una excepción e informaré al profesor más cercano… Idiotas.

Pero sigo cabreado, no escucho a nadie. Voy por el pasillo como si fuese un huracán, siembro el caos por donde paso y no me importa el daño que pueda causar. Voy gritando a la gente que no se aparta, la empujo si es necesario. Pero un chico de segundo decide plantarme cara.

¿Quién te has creido?

En el pasillo se hace un silencio sepulcral, de esos que da hasta miedo.

¿Qué quien me he creido? ¿A caso no sabes con quién estas hablando?

¿Debería importarme? – dice con arrogancia.

Debería, Michael Brooks – digo dejándole atonito – porque a partir de ahora, no vas ha hacer nada sin que yo me entere, y estate por seguro que acabas de sentenciarte. Da igual lo que hagas, fracasarás en todo, y me encargaré personalmente de que eso ocurra.

Y voy a culminar mi amenaza, el se da cuenta de que ha jugado con fuego… Pero una mano toca mi hombro.

¿qué haces aquí? – me pregunta Zabini con una sonrisa.

Arruinar una vida – digo sonriendo de lado.

No te asustes, es solo que no ha desayunado – le dice al chico pero tras aguantar unos segundos mi mirada dice- yo que tu me iba corriendo antes de que memorice tu cara.

El chico obedece sin planteárselo si quiera, por lo visto doy más miedo del que me propongo, y esa sensación de poder me gusta.

Qué coño quieres tu – digo mientras echo a andar.

Venía a recordarte que tenemos entrenamiento en media hora.

Ya lo sé, no hace falta que hagas de reloj alarma. – digo con sarcasmo.

Estas cabreado por lo que te ha soltado Weasley. ¿Verdad?

Y esas palabras me golpean en el estomago. Y sin hacerme consciente de lo desmesurado de mi reacción empujo a Zabini contra la pared.

El motivo de mi aparente enfado ni te va ni te viene, está claro. – digo mientras veo miedo en sus ojos.

Si.

Nos vemos en el entrenamiento. – digo mientras me alejo con paso firme por el pasillo.

Normalmente una buena dosis de deporte, me relaja, pero hoy no ha sido así. La mitad del equipo no ha venido porque está demasiado ocupada para entrenar… ¿A caso piensan que puedo perder el tiempo con tonterías?.

Por suerte a la vuelta casi no había nadie por el pasillo. Y los pocos que pasaban dirigían su mirada al suelo. Después de darme una buena ducha de agua fría, para intentar calmarme, me dirijo a mi cuarto, con un único objetivo, tirarme en la cama y descansar, para que este horrible día se acabe. Pero parece que el destino adora que esté cabreado…

Draco – me llama Pansy.

Que – digo de mala gana.

¿No te toca hoy guardia?

¿Guardia? Me cago en todo lo cagable, se puede saber quién coño fue el que hizo la mierda de horario de las puñeteras guardias de los cojones. Cojo mi capa, es invierno y se de sobra que hará frio en el pasillo. Menuda mierda. Salgo de la sala común, chillo a los pocos que hay que se vallan a sus puñeteras casas si no quieren que les mande yo de una patada en sus mágicos traseros.

Subo hasta el segundo piso, por estos corredores no suele haber nadie, al menos a estas horas de la noche. Pero oigo un llanto. Odio a las chicas. Normalmente necesitan a alguien que las consuele, pero ese alguien no voy a ser yo. La chillaré un poquito y en su estado volverá corriendo a la casa que le corresponda. Como me joroba estar con estas chiquerías.

A ver chica…

Pero enmudezco de pronto, no puedo continuar la frase, me quedo embobado mirando a la chica que hay sentada en el pasillo, no la veo la cara pero sé perfectamente quien es. Y su llanto me duele, pienso enterarme de quién la ha hecho llorar y pienso arruinarle el resto de su existencia. Pero de repente se da cuenta de mi presencia y se levanta de un salto. Quitandose los restos de las lagrimas y con la mejor voz que puede poner, me mira desafiante y dice:

Esta todo bien, en este pasillo ya no quedan alumnos

Granger, no te toca guardia hoy.

A no? – dice haciéndose la despistada.

Y en ese momento no puedo más, mi debilidad aparece con su debilidad. No sé porqué llora, ni por qué no puede parar, pero ahora no hay nadie en el pasillo, ya me he encargado de eso. Así que en un acto que ni yo comprendo agarro su mano y la atraigo hacia mi abrazandola.

Valiente idiota – digo mientras la apreto entre mis brazos, no quiero dejarla ir.

Y levanta la cara para mirarme, hay un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sé que en las mias también. Sonrio, pero no como acostumbro, sino de verdad, sonrio para que ella lo vea. Le muestro la sonrisa que nadie ha visto, la sonrisa que quería que ella viese, la sonrisa que me hace humano y débil a la vez. Y es entonces cuando en sus labios se dibuja una timida sonrisa.

Y vuelvo a no poder más, acerco mi cara lentamente a la suya, ella es lista, sabe lo que va a pasar, pero no impide que lo haga. 10… solo un poco más cerca, 9… no se si voy a llegar al cero, 8 … aprieto su cintura, 7… su mirada se clava en mis ojos, buscando algo que no entiendo, 6… un poco más cerca, 5… sigue sin apartarse, 4… debería plantearme lo que voy hacer, 3… Noto su olor, 2… su respiración, 1… su corazón…

Y sus labios me responden el beso, no se como describirlo, solo sé que cada vez quiero más, mis manos empiezan a recorrer su maravilloso cuerpo, y noto como ella enreda sus dedos en mi pelo y aprieta mi cabeza hacia la suya, mientras con la otra mano recorre mi cuerpo.

Y me atrevo a buscar debajo de su falda y sentir la piel de sus muslos, ¡ay!, me ha morido, será… pero al mirarla su rostro me hace olvidar el dolor, noto de golpe como sus manos estrujan mi trasero con fuerza.

Maravilloso, Malfoy, - y desabrochándome la camisa añade – vamos a ver que más tienes por ahí.

Mucho más de lo que imaginas – digo mientras la vuelvo a besar.


End file.
